fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 32/Lios Lions v Flame-Scotland
Team Lios Lions and Team Flame-Scotland met at The Vine Den during the third season of the Fantendo Football League. Pre-Match Interviews Teams Lios Lions File:FantendoFootBallleague.png|Martin Breeze File:Padge2.png|Padge (captain) File:SamuelThink3.png|Samuel Think File:LexiLexan3.png|Lexi Lexan File:FantendoFootBallleague.png|Donny Metals File:AndyPasta3.png|Andy Pasta File:EllaMetalsHalfArt.png|Ella Metals (vice captain) File:KiulerCaissa.png|Kaisser Cassia File:LeilaMetalsBishop.png|Leila Metals File:Mr.Chilli.png|Mr. Chilli File:FantendoFootBallleague.png|Benjiman Metals Subs File:LanceDarville.png|Lance Darville (DF) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png|Emily Davies (MF) Flame-Scotland File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Vlasi Konstantinov (GK) File:Flame3D.png| Flame File:Banana jr. PA.png| Banana Jr. File:Fire master PA.png| Fire Master File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Gautier Lyon File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| "Macca" File:Snow Master.png| Snow Master File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Carl Koenigsmann File:Clyde MM.png| Clyde (captain) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Ceallachán Mackay File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| "Richy" Subs File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Marlen Volkov (GK) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Cadwgan Ó Rodagh (CB) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Fionnghall Deasmhumhain (CM) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Monroe Bevan (LM) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Gréagóir Ó Meadhra (RM) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Awstin Ruane (ST) File:FantendoFootBallleague.png| Aleksei Volkov (ST) First Half Flame-Scotland bring over 6,000 fans to the Vine Den - as they look to beat one of their biggest rivals. 5 Mins: Andy Pasta is caught in possession by Snow Master and Flame-Scotland attack. Clyde receives the ball on the left and crosses in towards Ceallachán Mackay who has his header saved by Martin Breeze. 16 Mins: Kaisser Cassia wins a free-kick for the Lions - following a Flame push on the striker. 17 Mins: Ella Metals takes the free-kick and is caught by Vlasi Konstantinov in the Flame-Scotland goal. 25 Mins: Benjiman Metals flicks the ball to Leila Metals, who goes past Fire Master. Banana Jr. takes down the Lios Lions striker in the box and a penalty is given. 26 Mins: Banana Jr. booked for fouling Leila Metals. 27 Mins: Mr. Chilli steps up. Vlasi Konstantinov saves the penalty - but pushes the ball back out to the Lions striker and but the hosts into the lead. 39 Mins: Flame-Scotland should be level. "Macca" crosses the ball in - "Richy" gets on the end of it, but the ball is saved by Martin Breeze - but is pushed back out to Ceallachán Mackay who hits the post and Carl Koenigsmann fires the ball over. Half-Time Second Half 46 Mins: A hard tackle from Samuel Think on Snow Master has seen him be booked. 48 Mins: "Macca" does a two-footed lunge from behind - resulting in a yellow card. 49 Mins: Snow Master flies in on Andy Pasta, but doesn't get the ball - that's a yellow card. 50 Mins: Ella Metals slides in on Carl Koenigsmann, gets the ball, but receives a booking. 52 Mins: Banana Jr. takes Mr. Chilli out and gets a yellow card. 55 Mins: This game has had 5 yellow cards since the start of the second half. 56 Mins: Samuel Think has been sent off - following a good piece of play from Flame-Scotland. Samuel Think takes out Clyde - and Flame-Scotland have a free-kick in shooting range. 57 Mins: Clyde curls a free-kick into the box and the ball is headed on by Carl Koenigsmann, but the ball ends up in Martin Breeze's hands. 58 Mins: Benjiman Metals lobs Vlasi Konstantinov and the ball hits the post, but the ball is put in by Kaisser Cassia. Lios Lions look like they're going to beat their biggest rivals at the Vine Den. 61 Mins: A poor tackle by Snow Master has seen him sent-off - it's an uphill struggle for the Flames. 65 Mins: An off-the-ball indecent leads to pushing and shoving by players from both teams. The indecent happened when Lexi Lexan elbowed Ceallachán Mackay in the face. Lexi Lexan has been sent off. Flame and "Richy" from Flame-Scotland have been booked for their involvement, as has Leila Metals. 69 Mins: Flame-Scotland have dragged the game back - Clyde cuts inside on the left and curls the ball past the outstretched arm of Martin Breeze. 73 Mins: Donny Metals recieves a yellow card for tripping Clyde. 82 Mins: It should be two-all. Ceallachán Mackay has managed to put the ball over the goal from 10 yards. It was a good ball from "Macca", the ball landed at the Scots feet and he's put the ball over. 87 Mins: Again, but this time "Richy" misses. A clear sight of goal and the Scottish striker puts the ball over the goal. 90 Mins: 8 Minutes of added time at the Vine Den. 94 Mins: Flame-Scotland should have won this game - but with finishing like this they are heading for defeat. Clyde put the ball in from the left and Carl Koenigsmann sends the ball over the stand behind the goal. 98 Mins: Full Time - Lios Lions have won today, but this game should have been a win for Flame-Scotland. Post Match Interviews Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Fantendo Football League/Battle of Britain